That's For the Apple, Draco Malfoy
by Glalie773
Summary: "You have bruises EVERYWHERE." Ew. Granger, you're dead. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny


**Hello! I'm here with a one-shot about Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny. **

**It all starts with apples...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.****That's For the Apple, Draco Malfoy**

* * *

I am a Slytherin. A _Slytherin. _Never will I forget that.

That is what I was randomly thinking as I sat there at breakfast, staring at the sun. Or, to be more specific, Ginny Weasley's hair. I was actually surprised to find I wasn't drooling, or otherwise embarrassing myself profusely in front of others.

Pansy was snickering to herself… little witch. She knew what I was going to do, and she thought it was highly amusing. I merely glared at her.

"It isn't set in stone that Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies," I said, popping a grape into my mouth. "So-"

"So, what?" Pansy shot back, "That means you have to ask out Ginny Weasley?"

"I beg your pardon?" A voice piped up, sounding contradictorily nasty despite the polite words. "Blaise, my God."

Draco slid into the seat next to me, staring incredulously. I shrugged. "Don't act all surprised, Draco."

"I will, because I am," he snapped. "Why the redhead?"

I decided to ignore him. I had a wish to fulfill. My wish. My wish to date Ginny Weasley.

The only thing that kept me from asking her right then and there - when I first realized how lovely she was - in fourth year was the thought that she might not accept. Another thing with Slytherins: we don't like to be rejected, for anything.

I think that's why Pansy pretends she doesn't think Ron is the best thing on earth, for fear of being rejected.

But, I was going out of my snakey skin today. I was going to ask her out.

"Watch this," I stood up proudly, tilting my head towards the smirky Draco and snorting Pansy before walking over towards the Gryffindor table.

"He was serious?"

_Draco, Draco, Draco… you have a lot to learn, my friend. _

"Hello, Ginny," I greeted, inwardly thankful that she was just sitting with Granger, and not the older Weasley or Potter. I didn't exactly want to look at Ginny's ex when I was asking her out.

A side of me pondered how Potter would react if - when - she said yes. Hmm.

Ginny's eyes popped out of her head, Granger's too. I smothered the urge to laugh.

"Er, hello… Blaise," she said somewhat awkwardly, but that flicker of glee in her brown eyes was what kept me rooted to my spot on the floor.

I winked at her grandly, enjoying the small blush that erupted across her cheeks. "I was, as I was sitting at my table, puzzling-" what the HELL, since when did I get so formal? If Draco saw me now… "if-"

_SPLAT._

My back arched. _Oh. My. God. _

I knew without turning that it was Draco who had thrown something at my back, and that it was Draco who was laughing uproariously twenty feet away at the Slytherin table.

Forgetting the future love of my life for a moment, I spun around, eyes resting on the remains of a green apple sitting peacefully on the floor. I smashed it with the heel of my shoe.

Yes, there sat Draco, grinning like he had done something totally amazing. Pansy was (badly) covering up a laugh at my obvious horror, and probably Ginny's face. I didn't even want to look at her.

"That blows, mate," Draco called innocently, and very, very loudly. Nearly everyone in our vicinity stopped and glanced wearily at the two Slytherins rearing up for a fight.

"You. Fuc-" I started, stopping only when I slipped on a stray piece of smushed apple and landed on my butt. Titters swept across the hall. Even _Snape _looked as though the whole thing was amusing. I closed my eyes briefly.

Draco exploded in laughter, along with Pansy.

I forgot my dignity, screeched about a thousand curse words at a bullet pace, and lunged for Draco's throat.

* * *

"Sorry about that," I murmured, staring into Ginny Weasley's eyes two hours later. We were standing in a secluded alcove by the Charms room, and I was prepared to finish what I started. If she didn't think I was a total loser, anyway.

"It's okay," Ginny whispered back, inches away from my face. I smiled.

"Then…"

"Then yes, I would love to go with you to the next Hogsmeade trip," Ginny finished, a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

I grinned. Partly for the fact that Ginny agreed to go out with me, and partly for another reason.

* * *

I yawned.

_Way too early to get up, _my mind thought sluggishly, and I rolled to my side, hitting another object. I sighed and-

"What the hell?" I sat up quickly, turning and tugging the sheets away from a lighter person. A girl? I grimaced. _Uh, oh._

I glanced over the small frame, the hair-

A headache pounded through my ears as a sort of film spread across my eyes. My heart thudded, and a panic rose up. A lot.

"AHHHHHRGHHHH!" I squealed, the most unmanly sound I have ever heard emitting from my mouth. "Get the HELL out of my BED!" I screamed.

The figure jumped, slowly rising to a sitting position and rubbing her eyes. "What-?" And she too, shrieked and fell backwards, off the bed in a tangle of sheets.

Which left me barer than I ever wanted to be in the presence of Hermione Granger.

I grabbed my clothes (which fortunately, were just thrown haphazardly on the floor beside the bed) and raced away, pulling a sheet with me. The sheet was red.

This wasn't my room.

"No," I moaned, bumping into the wall quite painfully as I struggled to leave. "No. No no no. NONONONO-"

"_Malfoy shut up!" _

I stopped and stood there, back stiff and clutching a whole bunch of fabric to my chest. "The door won't open," I mustered calmly, though the hundred cracks in my voice revealed my true horrified feelings.

I waited for the answer, but none came. Hope rose up that I had somehow imagined Granger sleeping next to me… naked… and I whirled around.

Hermione too had a sheet wrapped around her, though higher up, and was too looking as though somebody had shot her.

"Er-" I choked, as our eyes met. She had a hickey on her neck.

I felt bile rise up, because I actually faintly remembered doing that.

Apparently, the scene had just sunk into Hermione's- I mean Granger's- brain, and she screeched and threw something at me. A shoe?

"GET OUT!"

"The _door won't open!_" I yelled back, pointing unnecessarily at the closed door and dropping my shirt. I pretended not to notice the state the gray fabric was in.

"You're a wizard, so _get your damn wand out and leave_!"

I didn't think of that.

I scowled, and looked around for my wand, carefully avoiding the body of the girl sitting on her bed.

"I… can't find it," I said lamely. Hermione stopped hitting her forehead with her palm and glanced around.

"Er… mine's gone too."

_Well, that's a problem._

* * *

"You're not mad at Draco for throwing that apple at you?" Ginny muttered, around my lips. I shrugged, not breaking contact for more than a second.

"I forgive him." Now.

"You're such a good friend."

Damn right I am.

_I wonder how he's doing._

* * *

I found my wand under the bed. Hermione found hers between the mattress and the frame (oh my God).

I dressed, unlocked the door, and sprinted away, all without saying a word to Granger.

A floor down, I ran into a bathroom and heaved.

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Did I seriously sleep with Draco Malfoy? No. I couldn't have… but then why did I have to vanish five hickeys? And why was he asleep next to me, naked? And why the hell do I __**remember **__sleeping with him? _

_Damn it._

* * *

"Draco, what happened to you?"

I stopped in my tracks in the common room, glancing around warily. Pansy. Damn. Why was she up at six in the morning on a Saturday?

"What?" I said casually. My brain whirred. Maybe I could play it off as-

"You have bruises _everywhere." _

Ew. Granger, you're dead.

"Do I really?" I swallowed puke and glanced briefly down at my arms for a fraction of a second. However, during that fraction of a second I did notice the large amount of purple spots.

Why didn't Granger say anything? She was clean… not that I looked.

Pansy suddenly started to laugh hysterically. "Following in Blaise's footsteps, huh?"

I stumbled as I tried to walk around the chair, tripping on the rug and falling face-first into an armchair. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know-"

"I don't know, Pansy," I snapped explosively, standing up again. "Just because Blaise nailed a Gryffindor, you think I did too?"

Pansy stared at me oddly, realization dawning on her pale features, along with a sick delight. "I was just saying a girlfriend… but what the _hell?_"

There was a very awkward pause.

"Patil?" Pansy guessed. I shook my head no. God no. "Brown?" No.

She named all the girls in Gryffindor, except…

"Er… Potter?"

A short laugh escaped against my will. I scowled. "Don't be disgusting, Pans."

"…Granger…"

I twitched. Not daring to reply, I stalked off to the dorms, thoroughly overlooking Pansy's howls of laughter.

"What, did you have to knock her unconscious or something?"

Blaise emerged from the room, rubbing his eyes blearily. "What's going on?"

He took one look at me: the mussed hair, the enraged expression, the bruises, the shirtlessness (I could _not _wear my other one). And laughed. In my face.

* * *

I sat alone at lunch, ferociously chewing my carrot sticks and dip. I feigned interest in the newspaper, so nobody would ask me why I sat there, alone, and in silence, glaring at the empty spot next to Blaise (and Ginny).

"Could you pass me the butter, Hermione?"

I practically threw the salty semi-melted concoction at Neville's head. He flinched, mumbling a thanks.

I ignored him, for someone plopped into the seat across from me. A couple of Gryffindors stared in either awe or terror. I was in the terror group.

"What do you want?" Spurted from my mouth, the words were jumbled and quick.

Draco averted his eyes. "Er… I don't even know. I think we should talk about… er-"

"What happened?" I said, quietly. So quietly, almost I didn't hear it. Draco knew what I meant, though.

"Yes."

"Do you know how many hickeys I had to vanish?" I suddenly demanded, causing Draco to wince noticeably. "And not all were on my neck, you sicko."

"Oh yeah?" he fired back. "Well… my shirt has seen better days."

I really, really didn't want to know that.

"And my bed is broken," I said, almost nervously.

Draco choked on a muffin he had picked up.

"It's broken."

"Yes… I mean, I fixed it, but…" I trailed off, and the implication hung like a cloud above our sorry heads.

"We will never, ever speak of this again," Draco muttered, standing up forcefully. "Ever."

"Agreed," I said. I almost felt regret.

Draco stared at me, and I was suddenly very inclined to reach over and kiss him. I knew I had already done it, but I didn't remember. I _wanted _to remember, I realized.

_Ew, why? _the inner Hermione said snootily. _You _want _to feel those soft lips, stare into those silver eyes forever, wrap your arms around his neck?_

"Yes," I mumbled. Draco blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He walked away without another glance, and I stared wistfully at his back.

Everything weird had to happen to me, didn't it.

* * *

"Blaise, you do know Draco has had a crush on Hermione since fourth year, don't you?"

I halted. "You're lying."

"Nope," Pansy said cheerfully, patting my back. "So, basically, you did them a favor."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said carefully.

"Sure, Blaise, sure."

* * *

I kissed her. I saw her in the hallway, and it was as if a monster had taken my brain over (as it probably did that night).

So, I pushed a couple people out of the way, made my way over to her, and grabbed her shoulders, planting a big, sloppy kiss on her lips. I mean, I did it before, right? I did _worse_, so what was one little kiss?

Dear God, I loved it.

* * *

"I would like to make a toast," I stood up, smirking at Draco's surprised expression. Hermione just raised an eyebrow at me. "I have a confession, actually."

Ginny mouthed 'what?' to me from across the table, and I smiled benignly.

"When I first wanted to ask out my now fiancée, I did it during breakfast one day during my seventh year. Draco hindered my move by throwing an apple at me." Several people laughed, though with a little confusion. "In retaliation, I put Draco and dear Hermione in Hermione's room, gave Hermione a few hickeys (with magic, don't worry, Draco) and took off their clothes. I even broke Hermione's bed - I think that was the better parts of my plan. I planted a few fake memories, blah blah blah. And so, I take full responsibility for this wedding," I grinned at the stunned faces of Draco and Hermione. "I was a volatile child," I surmised, with a faraway look. Ginny kicked me.

Draco and Hermione were silent. Absolutely silent. Around us, everyone was cheering and laughing, but the two were silent. But even as I looked, Draco's mouth twitched and Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Draco," I addressed him directly. "That was for the apple, mate." And I sat down amid cheers and watched in glee as Draco's forehead made contact with the table.

* * *

Haha, thanks for reading! :D

Cheers!


End file.
